Behind my back
by MadaMag
Summary: In the result of quarrel with his father Diego lead out of hacienda, and don Alejandro get to know how much Diego is doing behind his back.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Behind my back

Author: MEG

Summary: In the result of quarrel with his father Diego lead out of hacienda.

Rated: PG

AN: First posted on nwzfanfiction (groups.yahoo).

-----

Don Alejandro was tired. He was thirsty too. He ride whole day with the peons. And because not everything turned out the way he wished, he was a bit angry too. And what did he see when he came home? His son, comfortable sitting in cold room and writing.

"Diego, you really could help me. I worked hard all day, talked about cattle, horses. And when I come home I see you, do nothing. You sitting here with a boring display on your face, writing poetry or something else." Don Alejandro retorted, still tired, getting angrier.

"Father, you can't see it, but I work on my own. There are many things, that I do, and you are not even aware of that." Suddenly Diego got a bit anger too. His day wasn't good either.

"I would like to see that! You don't want to fight – I can live with that. But, if you don't want to work… Well my boy, you are old enough to care of yourself. You have free choice..."

Disbelief and anger that he saw on Diego's face made him stop. He was angry, but he didn't want say something like this. Diego rose to his foot. He opened his jaw to say something, but didn't. He went out of the room. When he crossed the door frame he only said. "The letters must be send."

ZZZ

'What happened?' Felipe was curious. With hasty moves Diego cleaned his desk. Then he took a sack and got a few closes.

'Are you going somewhere?' Diego sat on his chair with a sigh.

"I have had a quarrel with Father. He was too tired, physically and I'm psychically too clear thinking. I'm afraid there will be more quarrel in the next time and I don't want to have a fight with my Father. I think we should rest from each other." Felipe knew that it wasn't right. He knew too, that lately Diego was tired. Even now there wasn't his usually smile, when he spoke. He had to ride a lot as Zorro, heard bad things as Diego, and he really work hard at hacienda too.

'Where are we going?'

"You – nowhere. I want you to stay with Father and watch out at him. I… Well, do you remember my friend Roberto?" Felipe nodded. He was one of weirder friends of Diego's. One, who knows that Diego is Zorro even before he came to California.

"There is a little hacienda, situated exactly at the opposite part of pueblo then ours. It has an English name 'Fox lair'. - but the name is much older then Zorro's activities." He added.

"It has belonged to Roberto's family for years, and he offered it to me as Zorro's house if someday I couldn't live at my home. Though, I never thought for this reason. Anyway, there is everything I will be needing, even a laboratory and a garden with our special roses." Diego had smiled at last. "I think this the best solution for now."


	2. Chapter 2

ZZZ

One week passed, since Diego had lead out. Felipe fulfilled his wish and had accompanied Don Alejandro trough everyday work. It shouldn't surprised him, though he was surprised that Don Alejandro hadn't noticed, his son wasn't living with him anymore. Even with Diego's irregularly way of living, Don Alejandro should be aware by now that he is seeing Diego only in pueblo or if he asked him to help with a particular work at hacienda. But, no. Evenings or during the days elder de la Vega was calling for his son. When he didn't appear don Alejandro thought an excuses for his sake and shaking his head went to work. If Felipe was hearing a call, he came to him and then don Alejandro asked 'Have you seen Diego lately?', but didn't wait for or paid attention to Felipe's answer.

Felipe was at Diego's new home a few times. First time he went to make sure that everything is all right. Then he came to speak with Diego or when Zorro was needed. The house was much smaller then the hacienda and there were only two English speaking servants.

But Diego felt free and comfortable there, even when he yearned for his father. He didn't need to look for excuses and he didn't have to hear his father's claims at him and praises at Zorro. He could make his experiments at day light and do his training as well. The servants, an older pair, was totally faithful with regard for Roberto.

ZZZ

Felipe entered the tavern.

'Buenos dias, Victoria. Was Diego in the tavern today?' Felipe asked the beautiful tavern owner.

"Yes. He is still here. Since when you don't know what Diego is doing all day?" She asked surprised. Felipe and Diego were almost inseparable. One always knew what other was doing.

'I could ride to his home, but tavern was nearer.' Felipe answered and went to his friend.

Victoria wasn't sure she understand correctly. What did Felipe mean by saying 'to his home'? Diego was living with his father, wasn't he? Astonished, she went to Diego and Felipe's table.

She was welcomed by Diego's warm smile. He looked better than last time she saw him. More opened up and energetic. And more confident too.

"I think I understood Felipe wrong. Have you said you could ride to Diego's home?" She asked the boy. Felipe looked at Diego.

'Don't you see? She is exactly like your father.'

"Have you told her? I haven't. Since I'm here every day as usually how should she know?" Diego was defending her, but Victoria didn't know for what, still.

"Diego, could you explain yourself?" She asked little angry.

Diego looked uncomfortable, but under her steady sight he answer.

"I had a little quarrel with father last week." Diego silenced.

"And?" She got impatient.

"I lead out." He said in a low voice.

"What?" She cried, but seeing that other customers looked in alarm, she calmed herself. "You can't be serious." She looked at her quiet and passive friend in astonishment. She wouldn't ever have expected for him to do such a peremptory decision.

"It's not forever, only for some time. I'm sorry for getting father angry every time he sees me." Diego explained.

"I'm sure your father is feeling alone without you." Said Victoria.

Felipe gave a snort.

'He isn't even aware that Diego lead out.' He signed to her.

"I don't believe it. I'm sure you must be mistaken." She shook her head.

"It is not so, that I'm not talking with him or avoid him. We meet here in the tavern or at work..." Diego tried to defend his father.

"Yes... But still... It's like he wouldn't generally pay attention for you."

'That's - nothing unusually.' Felipe signed.

"Felipe!" Diego said harsh to warning him. Victoria looked at her friend. Diego addressing harsh to Felipe - to anyone - was extraordinarily strange. Now it was clear for her that in de la Vega family something was basically wrong and Diego didn't wanted even her to know about.

Victoria changed subject.

"Where are you living now? At a place that I know?"

"I don't think so. I live in hacienda near by Los Angeles. I owned it from my friend. It's small but very good managed and can maintain itself without difficulty . So I'm perfectly independent there."

"I think it is a good place for you. You look better recently." Victoria said with smile.

"I do?" They both, boy and woman, nodded. "Thank you." Diego smiled. "Life there is much more easier for me, but to be honest I yearn for the hacienda and all the people there." Victoria wondered a little, why living without servants and all facilitation of hacienda is easier for him but didn't touch this subject.

"I hope you will invited me, so I can see how you live there."

"I'll do it with joy. How about dinner tomorrow?" He asked with a broad smile.

"Perfect. I'll be ready then."

"But please, don't expect something unusual. I and aunt Samantha try to make our best, but no one is cooking as good as you." This unexpected compliment made Victoria blush. Yes, this living on his own does him well, she thought.

"Excuse us. If we want to help father, we must be going." Diego stood. "I'll pick you up at six tomorrow." Before he went out, he barely touched her and she shivered. Surprised at reaction of her own body she stood still until they left tavern. She thought about Diego for whole day and a big part of the night. She couldn't do anything else. There was something new, interesting and mysterious about him, showing her all of his virtues in new light. There was something that made her wonder about him. That made her angry at Don Alejandro for not seeing how a wonderful and devoted son he has. And in the moments of common sense – to be angry at herself too, for not having paid her friend enough attention until now.

ZZZ


	3. Chapter 3

ZZZ

Don Alejandro was sitting in his workroom when he heard a light knock to the door.

"Yes? Come in." He called.

"Excuse me, patron..." Maria, de la Vega's cook was standing in the door.

"Maria. Come in. What's the matter?" Don Alejandro showed her a chair. Maria was not only the cook, but was responsible for all of the servants working in the house.

"I come to ask if Juanita could take off another week. She came back for three days, but I think she still is a bit ill." Don Alejandro looked puzzled. He didn't know that someone was ill. To be honest, he wasn't even sure about who is Maria speaking. And why is she coming to him? Wasn't that something that Maria was usually taking care?

"Of course she can take some days off. Has she seen the doctor?" Maria nodded. "She shouldn't be working if she is ill." He added and saw that Maria is a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, patron. I haven't paid enough attention. Usually don Diego managed our household: giving us daily orders and advices, taking care for the servants, controlling the state of supplies. But since he is gone..." Maria sight. "Are you having a schedule for the meals for next week?" She asked before don Alejandro could make a question.

"A schedule for the meals? What do you mean?" He asked still astonished.

"Well if you plan to have a guest this week I must be ready for them. But if you will be alone or away for few days I don't need to buy more vegetables because they get spoiled. And, if you plan to ride somewhere without Felipe I could make him a meal that you don't like, and if Felipe ride somewhere alone then I can make your favorite meal." Maria explain as if it was obvious.

"I understand. No, we are not going to have guests and we won't ride somewhere. I haven't known about this before." He made a statement and question at the same time.

"As I say, don Diego has been taken care for that until now. Without him it is harder than I expected. Miguel is doing better since don Diego is still working outside." Maria shook her old head. "We don't know why you are angry with Diego this time, but we hope you will forgive him and he can come back home soon."

She said to a speechless don Alejandro and with little a bow she went out of the room. Her last statement could be seeing as disrespectful, but she served this family so many years that she has gained a right to express her own opinion.

Don Alejandro sat behind his desk.

_Diego was gone._ He thought in astonish. _Since when he was gone?_ He recalled the last time when he saw him at the hacienda. It was when they had a quarrel. And he said to him... _he should take care of him self._ And Diego did exactly that, what he was requested.

Don Alejandro was so surprised when he discovered this, that first he hadn't even worried where his son lived now. They had more and more fights lately, but Diego was always so calm and reasonable... Don Alejandro often regretted what he had been saying in anger to Diego. But Diego seemed not to care... _No, he seemed to understand that not everything what I' was saying in anger was true._ He corrected himself remembering his son's pained look. But now, it seemed, he took his father's words serious. He became to worry for his son. Where was he living? Not in the tavern, that was sure.

ZZZ

It was sunrise and don Alejandro couldn't stop anxiety for his son. He questioned Felipe, but the boy was unusually suborn. He said that Diego can take care of himself. Don Alejandro saw that Felipe was a bit in anger, a bit frustrated. He couldn't blame him. He needed almost two weeks to noticed... to get to know, that his son had lead out. He decided to ride to pueblo. He was sure that Victoria knew where he could find Diego.

"Hola, Victoria!" He greeted her. "Hola." Was a brief answer. The beautiful tavern owner wasn't in good mood. Or, wasn't in a friendly mood with him, he considered as an afterthought. He went after her to the kitchen.

"Do you know where Diego lives now?" Don Alejandro decided to ask her directly.

"Have you noticed your son lead out at last?" Was Victoria's scoffed answer. Hearing her voice made elder de la Vega wince. He was used to her being angry, but this anger never was directed at him before.

"Victoria..." He said in an apologetic tone. "I can't call him home since I don't know where he is..."

"You don't need call him home. I think he is perfectly happy being alone." She said full aware that she caused him pain. "He look great. He is more self-confident, more relax. He has more time for himself and is more outspoken." She said still in an angry tone.

Don Alejandro lowered his head. If that all was true, after only two weeks...

"Is that true? Was I such a miserable father?" He asked in a little voice.

"Yes, it is true." Victoria answered in sudden calm and gentle voice. "But true is too, that he is yearning for his father and hope he will forgive him his hasty decision." Don Alejandro cocked his head and looked puzzled at Victoria.

"I'm sorry don Alejandro. I suppose I'm still angry at myself. I haven't noticed him sooner too." She gave him apologetic smile. "And he is always so good, taking care and indulgent friend." Don Alejandro hugged her.

"You was right, Victoria. Do you know where he is living? At some friends?" He asked anew.

"No. He owns a little hacienda near the pueblo. An old, but very nice couple - even though they speak only English - is living with him. Don Alejandro, you should see his garden there..." Somehow the thought about the garden made her blush. "...and his laboratory. It almost is equal to this in Zorro's cave." She said not paying attention, but Don Alejandro didn't noticed.

"Could you show me the way? I want to talk with him."

"It's no use." Victoria shook her head. "He isn't there now. Do you have an orchard in the north?" She asked suddenly.

"Not that I know... We have there a field with few fruit trees, but the soil is there so bad I don't think something can rise there."

"Something like this?" She give him a beautiful, juicy orange.

Don Alejandro jaw dropped. "You mean he gave it to you?"

"No. Since two years I regularly became fruits from de la Vega's orchard. And there's where Diego rides."

Don Alejandro looked at the fruit and said slowly. "I didn't think he paid attention. I never thought he paid attention."

"Don Alejandro?" Victoria ask alarmed.

"I can remember now. Almost four years ago... We was... No, I was angry at him. I said many nasty things... anyway, I said among others something like 'If you prefer to do noting, you can equally take care of our north orchard.' I meant there was nothing to do. Nothing more could help there. But I see he had taken my word to his heart."

"And he found a way to make this place bloom, how I see." She said and smiled to him.

"You don't understand. I haven't noticed him to lead out. And he noticed every single, even nasty, of my words. In addition, he managed to change them into something good." He shoved the fruit in dramatic gesture in front of her eyes.

"Don't worry, don Alejandro. I'm sure he understood you as good as he understood me, when I'm in anger. He will be back in few days and then you can talk each other." She managed to lifted his mood.

ZZZ

Don Alejandro rode back home a bit more calmer about his son. Victoria with kind words and glass of a good wine was able to lift his mood. When he came at the hacienda he saw a wagon in front of it. He rode nearer and heard Miguel talk with the driver.

"It was about time that you came with this hay and fruits." Said Miguel with gratitude.

"I would be last week, but we haven't got a word. Fortunately don Diego came and sent me at way. He supposed the letter is lost on the way to us."

"Or it wasn't send." Miguel said silently, but driver heard it.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Answered Miguel.

"Oh, come on. We are servants of one family. And besides I know our beloved patron too good, to notice that something must have happened." Driver added.

The respect, tone and words in which the servants were speaking about his son made don Alejandro, still unnoticed from the speakers, proud. Miguel sight.

"It always the same." He answered simply.

"And he never spoke back?" Driver was wondering.

"He is too wise for that. If he had spoken back, they would have finished screaming each other. And that wouldn't be solution. So don Diego let his father shout out. And when don Alejandro go out to calm himself, don Diego do what had to be done. Somehow it worked until now."

"And what happened now?"

"Only don Diego knows, and perhaps Felipe. I think don Diego needs a break, get new strength to face his father. It's my guess. After all, even the strongest man, as we both known that don Diego is in body and soul - despite what other say, needs some pace. So, you are leaving?"

"Yes. I must get these ten fruit baskets to orphan station, as always." The driver answered and got on the wagon. "See you next time."

"Take care, thanks again for fill up our storages." Miguel waved at his friend and went to the stables.

Unnoticed, Don Alejandro got to his room.

ZZZ


	4. Chapter 4

ZZZ

Elder de la Vega tried to concentrate at his house-keeping accounts. But the overheard conversation didn't get from his mind. Since he got to known how little attention he paid for his son, he has heard his name now everywhere.

It was remarkable that many servants and peons usually were talking about him with respect and sentiment. But in the voice of Miguel and that driver was something more, something like pride and knowledge. They talked about his strength and intelligence. And about a letter that didn't come.

_Letter? Diego said something about letters. _Don Alejandro got out of his room and looked for the letters that Diego was writing. After a while he found them. First was to 'De la Vega's Orchard Santa Jose'. This was that didn't come.

The second one was to Don Ricardo de Gambler. Don Alejandro looked astonish. What could Diego want from this horse handler? Before he could rack his brain a servant came to the room.

"Patron, don Ricardo de Gambler arrived." He announced. Behind his back stood the man.

"Good day, don Alejandro." He greeted one of his best seller. "I'm sorry I come unannounced but I was in the neighborhood and decided to come along."

"I was just thinking about you." Don Alejandro show his guest a to take a seat.

"To be honest I was waiting for a letter from don Diego. Last time I met him I asked him to write when he exactly knew, how much horses have you to sale this year. Maybe he forgot, even if it unusual strange for him. I know he always kept his word." Explained don Ricardo taking a glass of wine.

"I think it's my fault. I have forgotten to send the letter. I have found it exactly when you entered the hacienda." Don Alejandro took the blame from his son. "I think this is it." He gave the letter to horse handler and the man opened it immediately. He began to read and smiled.

"Your son is a smart man. Can I see them?" He asked. Don Alejandro wasn't certain. De la Vega's pasture was very large and to find the right horse there couldn't be easy. Before he could answered he saw Miguel smiling.

"We are ready, patron." He simply said, as if don Alejandro asked him.

They rode to the cottage. There was about twenty of four year old fouls. At one of them sit smiling Felipe.

Meantime don Ricardo with Felipe's help appreciate the horses, don Alejandro asked Miguel.

"When have you time to prepare that?"

"Don Diego choose the horses three weeks ago. Like always, he said we should be prepared." Miguel simple declared.

After a few hours don Alejandro and don Ricardo made a deal.

"I must admit this boy, Felipe, is extraordinarily good rider." He said before he left.

"It's no wonder. Don Diego is his master and teacher." Answered Miguel with a bright and proud smile.

ZZZ

It was almost dinner and don Alejandro sent Felipe to change clothes. He himself went to look at the last letter.

It wasn't closed yet and don Alejandro couldn't stop his curiosity. He opened it and began to read.  
He read one third when he finally understood to whom is it addressed. The governor. And from tone of this letter it wasn't the first or second one.

Diego had obviously answered at some previous letter and lead a discussion with the governor. He wrote about the law, taxes, need of new road to San Jose and many other things. He made suggestions, speak about possible solutions for problems about – it seams - governor ask his opinion.

He wrote a lot about troubles in Los Angeles. Even about Zorro's work, in very calm, reasonable way, without a cheers or degrades of his job. What make wonder don Alejandro was the friendly manner of the whole letter, jokes and hidden meaning of few sentences.

It was as if Diego was writing to Padre Benitez and not the most powerful man in all California.

ZZZ

Felipe tried to got don Alejandro attention. Finally he get it.

'Senorita Victoria would like to go tomorrow to visit Diego. Can I drive with her?'

"Of course. She shouldn't travel alone." Don Alejandro answered immediately. He wanted to ask something, but didn't.

'I'm sure Diego would be glad if you will come too.' Felipe sign.

"Are you sure? Our last talk wasn't very... nice. I think he can be angry at me." He said and Felipe began hasty to sign. Seeing that elder don couldn't understand him he slowed down.

'He is unhappy that you could be angry at him now. He will be back in few days and he want come to ask you for forgiveness for his behavior, he said.'

Don Alejandro was astonish. He was the one who had wronged Diego. Diego only made exactly what he said him to do.

"It's I who should ask him for forgiveness. I haven't paid attention for whole work he made. Even if, you must admit, he made great part of it behind my back."

'You don't even know how great part.' Felipe signed with big, mischievous smile.

"What that suppose to mean?" Don Alejandro asked.

'Come with us, you will understand.' He simply answered.

ZZZ

From early morning they were on the way. Now they were close to the orchard. Like Felipe, who had been here a few times before said, first they saw green grass. Really green grass, not usual dried grass which rose in Los Angeles. Then they saw first trees. Their branch was twisted together and between them grows vegetables.

Felipe stopped the wagon few hundred meters before buildings.

'Look.' He show them the direction.

About ten men and a few children were trying to draw a root. They pulled several ropes and two of them pulled down large bars.

"Attention! Now together!" Called a clear, low but strong voice. A voice very easy to recognized for people on the wagon.

"Zorro?" Asked don Alejandro astonish. Victoria and Felipe only smiled in understanding.

The men were only in trousers and big sombreros. In time they pulled the rope it was light to see their every muscle. Sweat make them similar to antique athletes.

"One more time. Ready? Pull! Pull!" Don Alejandro identified the voice as from a very handsome and very good build man. Thought he couldn't see his face under the sombrero.

With difficulty, slowly the root got out of the soil. The men pulled it a few steps more. The leader looked at blue sky.

"All right. It was great job and I think we are finish for today."

"It's supper time!" Called one of the men.

"Not before you wash yourself!" A woman's voice answered from buildings. Everyone looked in that direction and saw the wagon. They stood still for few moments.

"All right. Everybody to pond. We have guests today." Called leader's voice with joy. They obeyed him.

He himself went to the wagon. Every step showed his strength, flexibility and self-confidence. They couldn't see his face, but now they could see his body, full of scars. It was obvious that this man has managed many fights already.

"Zorro." He heard don Alejandro saying it, and smiled a little.

"Welcome of De la Vega's Orchard." Before he could end the sentence Victoria runs into him. "I'm full of dust and sweat, querida." He warned her, but she ignored him and pull his head in order to place a sweet kiss upon his lips.

They stood in tight embrace until a seven year old boy didn't call out of his troth.

"Don Diego's fiance is here!"

They parted and the man, Diego, finally showed his face.

"Ramon, run to your mother and say her, we will have three guests for the supper after all." Then he looked at the man in wagon.

"Father?" He asked in concern. When elder de la Vega didn't answer, he was inside in one easy jump.

"Father? Are you alright? Say something." He grab his father both arms.

"It is true?" Finally don Alejandro was able to ask.

"Whatever you mean, I think - yes." He gave a short order one of the coming people and in few moments his father drunk wine from a glass.

"Don Alejandro, are you alright?" Asked Victoria.

"I think he is in shock. But he will be alright." Diego answered her.

"Are you really betrothed to Diego?" Don Alejandro finally was able to talk.

"Yes. Since two years."

"And you never said something?" He asked too astonish to be angry.

"I self didn't know that until last week." She answered with a small smile. "That is until I saw him while training at his home. I have then suddenly eyeopening. And you know, his home has an english name: 'Fox lair'. I haven't known further what is means..."

"It means 'Zorro's...'" Don Alejandro stopped. "You are... him."

"Yes, I am." He smiled and kissed Victoria second time.

"I come to ask for forgiveness a son, that work and do more then I even have noticed. And I find son that is much more then I have ever expected."

"I'm sorry father for being source of your anger and frustration. Sometimes I so badly wanted to tell you everything..." He said in a little voice.

"I have never really noticed you. If I had done, I would have discovered who you really are long ago. A responsible, caring man, who doesn't make things for show. Who works and fights in many arts at once." Don Alejandro told him with shame and in the same moment was tightly embraced from his son.

"Thank you. Now, come father. Table is ready for supper and everybody is waiting for us." He said and led Victoria and don Alejandro to one long table under the firmament. He sat his father on his right and his fiancé on his left side.

"Dear assembles. Let us thank God for our meal that we can eat with our fiends and family. Dear God thank you for my beautiful fiancé and my beloved father. Amen." He said with joy. They began to eat and after then the people began to sang.

Diego gently took his father in isolate place where they could undistributed talk, ask for forgiveness and then reunion. And then, with companion of Victoria and Felipe began the longest story about Zorro's adventures.

END


End file.
